Downward Spiral
by IceHaze
Summary: We often do the wrong things for the right reasons. For Sasuke, he did everything wrong to give her the most memorable night.


**Disclaimer**: I own Naruto not.  
**Warnings:** Language, Suggestive Situations  
**SasuSakuMonth: **Laughter (Prompt)  
**Author's Notes: **My first entry for SasuSakuMonth.

* * *

He couldn't believe he just did that.

It had taken him three months to assess the entire plan carefully. For him, everything was like war—dealt with precision and absolute accuracy. And another month later, he was fully prepared to execute the first phase of his tactics. But much like war, rarely did anything fall into place without hindrances. And had anyone told him a year ago that he would be reduced to such clumsy delivery that would put the Uchiha name to shame, he would have placed all tokens on the table and called the bluff. Such a move would have cost him his fortune though, for he, the son of the patriarch of the infamous Uchiha clan, was reduced to constant sputtering, rose-colored cheeks, and less than elegant prose.

The conversation didn't go quite as planned. The speech he had practiced in his mirror involved much more eloquence and debonair on his part. But as soon as Sakura appeared and asked what he had called her there for, all those careful preparations broke into chaos and accelerated down an empty void that was soon replaced by incoherent babbles of the pleasant weather and his fascination for tomatoes. But it didn't matter now. Like in war, the outcome was the most crucial detail. She agreed. And this Friday would mark one of the greatest ventures in his life.

Sasuke stopped on his next step. All the planning he had done left him with one very important question that still needed an answer. What exactly _did_ a date constitute? In the entire time he worked out a plan to invite her, it never crossed his mind what it was they _would_ be doing. He banged his head on a nearby wooden post as a means to conjure up more ideas and mete out much needed punishment to his underperforming brain.

"Oi! Oyaji, bring me another bowl!"

His ears distinguished that familiar voice apart from the other people around him. The boy just had a familiar chuckle and coupled with his loud mouth, there wasn't a person alive who wouldn't be able to recognize him through his voice alone.

"Huh? Teme! What are you doing here?"

There was no point in holding up his hiding spot once his stealth was exposed.

"You should grab a seat and order a bowl of ramen. They have a new one available with kimchi."

"Actually, I was just passing by." There was nothing to be surprised about Naruto's eating habits. Ramen was his specialty dish and it was not an uncommon sight to find him loitering Ichiraku Ramen for every meal he wasn't eating at home.

"Is ramen all that you eat?"

"No. Sometimes I'll go to the soba shop."

He rolled his eyes. "Anything besides noodles?"

Naruto bit down on his chopsticks. With such a delicious dish presented before him to exhibit the finest in ramen, it was hard to imagine what he did eat when he ventured into unknown culinary territory. "Well, sometimes I go with Chouji and Shikamaru to Yakiniku Q."

"Hmm."

"Why are you so interested in what I eat?"

"I'm not. It was a casual question."

"Well if you're looking for a place to hang out, you should try Fuuin."

"Fuuin?"

"It's an izakaya. It's a little rowdy on the weekends when all the men get together but otherwise it's got amazing food. The best thing to order…" he took a few slurps of his soup, "…is the kushiyaki. If you take a seat by the main dining room, they actually have it on a spinning platform so you can take as much as you want.

That idea wasn't sounding too bad. Although a sake bar wasn't the ideal place, it may have been a good middle ground in case an environment too quiet would make the situation uncomfortable between the two. The food seemed to be agreeable as well.

"And where is this place?"

"It's really close to the hot springs district. That whole area is an izakaya district too, so really anyone of them is great. Sake bars are the best hangout places, you know?"

"Hmm. That's good to know," he whispered under his breath.

"Why are you so interested in places to eat all of a sudden?"

"One can't live off ramen alone."

"Watch me," Naruto downed the rest of his broth before another bowl was placed before him.

"What are you two boys going on about now?"

The chef, Teuchi, appeared before the two with an empty bowl and rag in his hands. He smiled curtly at Sasuke before turning his attention to Naruto.

"Teme here is wanting to find a new place to eat."

"Oh, is that right?"

"I wasn't trying to be rude to your establishment."

"It's quite alright. But if it's variety you're looking for, Shushuya is the place to be."

"Oyaji, that place is always full of old people."

"Only on the weekdays. And besides it's better than Fuuin. Their dumplings are drenched in oil."

"Hey, Fuuin has the best grilled food in town!"

"That's where you're wrong, my boy. Shushuya has been in the establishment longer than even your parents have been alive. Its traditional recipes can't be matched."

"Yeah well Fuuin has better desserts. Their pudding cake is amazing. And at least it doesn't have tacky neon signs in the front door."

"Now you listen here, Naruto!"

Sasuke backed away to the other side of the shop as the two continued to bicker. He kept both places in mind, making a mental note to give them a chance and use the other as a backup plan in case something went wrong.

"Sasuke-kun…"

A soft giggle made him turn his attention to a small plate of shuumai offered to him. He recognized Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, by the white bandana she used to tie her hair back.

"Thank you."

He chewed on the offering while still listening to the other males arguing about which restaurant was superior.

"Have you made up your mind on where you wanted to take her?"

His stuffed cheeks turned red at the statement. The girl smiled and made no apology to her intuitive nature.

"You are taking Sakura out, aren't you?"

"How did…"

"Women's intuition," she winked. "And if it's food you're thinking about, I think either one will be fine. Just try to avoid the rush on a weekend evening. And if you want to make the evening a little more special, there is someplace you can take her."

"What's that?"

"There's a Kaiseki-ryori that opened up in a ryokan at the hotel district not too long ago. They have the most exquisite architecture and the service is really good. Not to mention, they have elegant dining. In some of the rooms, they offer a traditional tea setting ready for you to enjoy. All you have to do is ask if they have vacancy, and they can have the place set up for you on the spot. I'm sure Sakura would enjoy a light dessert and some traditional tea to go with whatever restaurant you plan for her."

"Is the place really that great?"

"As a matter of fact, its nickname is the _Romance Hotel_ because the couples who go there often end up marrying each other later."

"I…um, I wasn't thinking of such a thing."

"Yet."

He smirked subtly. There was no denying that inevitability.

"Honestly, those two are always arguing. It's a wonder we have any other customers besides Naruto."

"I…will you…"

She smiled knowingly. "I'll tell Naruto you excused yourself."

"Thank you."

He stealthily snuck out of the restaurant before Naruto could drill him with more questions. He wanted the event to be a complete secret. He knew if it wasn't, the idiot would make it a point to run into them throughout their date and embarrass him relentlessly.

Sasuke paused as he took in his surroundings. One thing Naruto was exceptional at was finding places to take his girlfriend. The idiot had actually scored one up from him. Naruto had more experience in that field, but he would suffer eternal torment before being subjected to asking the moron for advice in anything. But what else did people do on dates? Surely food wasn't the only way to go.

He traveled around the busy streets of the premature evening for inspiration. There were bookstores, bakeries, toy stores, weapon dealers, open markets, clothing stores and a variety of other specialty shops. None of his searches seemed to produce anything of value until his eyes zoomed in on a giant bright colored poster exhibited through the glass entrance of a convenience store. It was an advertisement to a movie currently playing. He recalled having seen one with his family many years ago and in it were many couples enjoying the film. It would be the perfect place to start off their date.

The picture of a little boy holding his dog continued to smile at him. Perhaps there was another movie option they could both enjoy.

"So which one are you thinking of seeing?"

His body stilled at the familiar voice.

"I didn't take you as the type who took pleasure in such activities, Sasuke."

"I was just curious about the advertisement."

His sensei continued to crouch on the nearby pole as he turned to the next page in his novel. "It's okay to take interest, Sasuke."

Sasuke's dark eyes stared into his, deciphering a hidden meaning.

"No one is going to judge you on your new hobby."

"Hmm."

"But perhaps a more action-oriented story would be more suitable? You could even stretch it as far to say that it could amount to some visual training."

"Maybe."

"The idea seems insufficient for your needs."

"It wasn't what I had in mind."

"Is that so?"

"What else would you recommend?"

"Are you saying you _are_ taking interest?"

"I need time to kill outside of training. And it's the perfect place to escape the dobe."

Kakashi's grin stretched outside his mask. "Is that right?"

"Ah."

"Hmm," he turned another page.

"Are you even reading that book?"

"Hmm?"

"You turned the page not too long ago."

"I'm a fast reader."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"And sometimes I like to skip to the exciting parts."

"Exciting parts?"

"Yes. So to speak."

"You're peculiar."

"So what peaks _your_ fancy?"

He tightened his jaw, hoping that would stop the blush from forming.

"I was talking about your taste in movie genres of course."

"Oh."

"I have a few recommendations for movies if you're still interested."

He shrugged nonchalantly so as not to provoke the man's curiosity. "Whatever. It was just an idea."

"Well, I have to ask…is this something you're going to be doing alone? Or do you have a d—"

"Alone."

"In that case, I have just the movie in mind."

Kakashi's hidden smile was something Sasuke knew would come back to bite him.

* * *

"You seem awfully cheery."

"I'm a naturally cheery person."

"Right. And this has nothing to do with everything I just told you?"

With a giant paddle in her hand, she swung deeply and began the tedious task of pounding her hanging rugs. "Not at all. I'm not happy about your brother's interest in women, or his fascination with one girl in particular, or how he mustered the courage to ask her out, or that he'll be entering a new phase of his life." She continued her beating pattern.

"You do realize we get it from you, right?"

"Get what, dear?"

She swung harder and harder until large clouds of dust disappeared into the air.

"Kaa-san, you scare me sometimes."

"Oh, you. Fine, I _am_ elated. But only because this is my baby boy's first steps into adulthood. Don't you think that's something to celebrate?"

"I suppose."

Itachi smirked in recollection of the last few weeks. Murmurs had escaped Sasuke's room, sounds that disappeared as soon as Sasuke was aware of nearby intruders. But on one particular night, he caught his little brother in some type of confessional speech. It didn't take him long to realize that the boy was completely devoid of any companionship and that the dialogue was nothing more than some type of rehearsal. But Sasuke wasn't the type to participate in romantic plays, which led him to the conclusion that his little brother was raising his charisma for something quite real.

"When do you think he'll actually introduce us to her?"

"You've already met her."

Mikoto immediately abandoned her duties and rushed to the wooden porch. "You know her? Wait, _I_ know her? How long have _they_ known each other? A-and what color of hair does she have? What about her eyes? Is she a nice girl? Is she legal? Itachi, tell me!"

"Yes, yes, six years, pink, green, when she isn't pissed, and yes."

"So I _do _know her? Wait, pink hair and green eyes? I don't know anyone with…" Mikoto's hands clamped shut over her mouth. "No," she muttered through her hands.

"Yes."

She giddily tiptoed over to her son.

"No!"

Itachi frowned. "Yes."

"No way!"

"I'm telling you, _yes_."

Itachi held onto the wooden handles before his mother's slap knocked him completely off the porch.

"Get out of here! Really?"

"Yes, _really_. There's nobody else." His hands soothed out the oncoming bruise.

"Wow, all this time. I thought they grew out of it; it's been so many years and nothing happened. I can't believe," one hand reached out to wipe stray tears. "I'm going to be a grandmother."

"Okay, kaa-san one step at a time…"

"I have to start the wedding preparations."

"You don't have to start doing anything. There's no telling what will come of it."

"And the knitting! Oh, they'll need many things for the children."

"Kaa-san, please."

The two turned to the sound of their shoji door opening.

"Tadaima…"

Mikoto squealed in delight and rushed to the house as her son sighed and followed suit.

"Sasuke, sweetie. You're home!"

Sasuke endured the bone crushing hug. "Kaa-san, I told you, I'm not a little boy anymore."

"Oh, believe me, I know. My sweet little boy. I'm going to miss you."

"Miss me? Kaa-san, have you been getting into the medicine drawer again?"

"No, silly. I'm talking about you and your new path!"

"What path?"

"The path life has bestowed upon you in order to turn you into a seasoned male prime and ready for adulthood."

Far be it from him to question his mother's cryptic ways. "Yeah, okay, I'm going to my room now. Come get me when dinner is ready."

"I will! And please get the invitations ready!"

"Invitations? What is this crazy woman going on about now?" Sasuke cursed under his breath even more when his brother stood in between him and his room with a cocky grin. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing at all…"

"But…?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your sentence lingered; a contraction is bound to follow."

"Well, I suppose contractions are bound to happen eventually when something lingers in for too long."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed immediately. "How?"

"These walls aren't exactly soundproof, Sasuke. I can tell you've been prepping yourself for the last few weeks."

"Shut up."

"I wasn't teasing you about it. That's kaa-san's job. Anyway, glad you finally got the balls to ask her out. Impressive."

"Okay, seriously, have you been stalking me?"

"I just so happened to be in the vicinity. That's all."

"Whatever." He shoved his way past his brother who followed him into the room.

"I assume you have the day planned for her?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

"I assume this is the list? Hmm, let's see: movies—not bad—izakaya, trying to get her drunk, huh?"

Sasuke snatched the paper his brother swiped from his pocket. "They're just notes. I'm not sure yet."

"Why don't you just take her out for some dango and get some tea afterwards. Hell, you can save yourself a lot of money by just taking her out for a walk in the park. Girls love those cheesy things."

"That's cheap. I don't want to tarnish our reputation with everyone spouting how the Uchiha can't even afford a decent meal."

"I'm just saying; she'll enjoy it."

"I don't know. Don't you think Sakura would enjoy doing more extravagant things?"

"She doesn't need an expensive date to make her happy. Just keep things simple."

"Says the man who's currently single."

"Touché. Well then, I'll leave it up to you to sweep her away since you're obviously an expert. That is of course, unless you send her crying away."

"Fuck you! Nothing's going to go wrong. I'll make sure of it."

"If you insist. But remember little brother, less is more."

"What do you mean?"

"The less you fuck it up, the more she'll want to spend time with you."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

He ruffled his little brother's hair who fought hard to regain control.

"In all sincerity Sasuke, the less you bombard her with activities, the more she can enjoy time with you. Remember the date isn't about where you go, it's who you go with."

"I'll keep those words of wisdom in mind when I decide to live a life as a single celibate male."

Itachi smirked before waving a farewell. "Remember Sasuke, keep it simple."

Simple just seemed so inadequate at the moment. She deserved exquisite food, elegant tea ceremonies, and the best of everything else Konoha had to offer her. He had wronged her so much in the past that this was the only way he could compensate for their shortcomings as a couple. The first date was a crucial milestone. One opportunity to showcase one's self was usually all anyone ever received. If Sakura still had interest in him, it would ride with this first attempt. And he _would_ make this night memorable for her.

Of that he was most certain.

* * *

The contents of her closet were scattered throughout the room. An assortment of clothing and shoes had adorned her floor and bed. There was just about everything to meet any occasion whether it was a uniform for work, professional clothing, casual attires, or formal events. And yet, despite it all, there was simply nothing she could see that would suit her current predicament.

"What about this one?"

"No, it's too formal."

"Well isn't that what we're going for?"

"No! I mean, what if this isn't a date? What if I understood this all wrong?"

"Well, he told you that you were meeting, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And that it was not, in fact, for training, correct?"

"Yes…"

"And he said it would be just the two of you?"

"Right…"

"So then what else could it be _but_ a date?"

"I don't know. He could have meant he needed help with something else like shopping or studying."

"This is Sasuke we're talking about. Since when has he ever asked for anyone's help in either of those activities? Let's look at the facts here, Sakura. He asked you to meet him today. He told you it wasn't a mission or a training session. He said that the rest of the team wasn't going to be there. Face it; it's a date."

"Ino, I understand the reasoning but…what if it's not! What if I dress up all for nothing? I'll look like a complete idiot."

"U-um, Sakura-san?"

The two girls turned to the girl who up until that moment had remained silent.

"Maybe a median is best?"

"Median?"

"Hinata is right! That's perfect. You can just wear something that says 'I look good enough for a date, but not overdressed enough in case it's not.' That way if Sasuke does have something else in mind, it won't look weird."

"That's true. I could do that and play it off cool."

"In that case, I think…_these_ would work the best."

The outfit was a thin brown sweater with a white undershirt and matching brown shorts. The outfit was everything Hinata suggested—casual and elegant but with a touch of practicality and simplicity. If Sasuke's plans were not at all as she envisioned, it wouldn't be hard to play it off as if she understood his original intent.

"Alright, now that we have the outfit picked out, let's talk about the actual date."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is your first date with Sasuke. You want to make a good impression otherwise he won't ask you out again."

"I…never thought about that."

"I-Ino-san, don't you think Sakura-san will be fine on her own? It is her date."

She waved the shy girl away. "Pfft, nonsense! Sakura here will end up messing up the whole night without some guidance."

"Thanks a lot."

"What? Experience here speaking."

"Hinata is also experienced in that field."

"I…um…"

"Hey, Sakura's right. So girl, you have some wisdom you want to share with her?"

"Oh, um, I guess as long as you enjoy yourself, Sakura-san and…"

Ino scowled. "Hinata! That's so cliché!"

"B-but it's true. If Sakura-san is enjoying herself than that is all that matters."

"Whatever. Listen up, Sakura. Here are the basics. First of all, the destinations. Where a guy takes you says a lot about him. The more effort the guy puts, the better. Something romantic will definitely lead to a long-lasting relationship. Like a carriage ride in the moonlight, a quiet dinner in an outside café as he whispers words of devotion in your ear."

"That's definitely not Sasuke-kun. I don't think he would be comfortable doing those things. Besides, it's stuff you read in fairy tales."

"Well, I suppose knowing him, he'll take you to the same old spots: coffee house, movies, restaurant. Honestly, it's overdone and overrated."

"But those places sound fine to me, Ino."

"No! Don't settle for anything less than what you're worth or it's all downhill from there!"

"Ino, you've been reading those women magazines again, haven't you?"

A wide grin was all she got in response before Ino plopped on her bed. "Well, those ladies do have more experience. And they're right. A guy who starts out with crappy subpar places is only setting up the relationship for disaster. He's basically saying 'This is what you get. Take it or leave it.' I think it's cheap and lame."

"Hmm." Well who was she to argue? Her current experience with men was nonexistent. "What about you Hinata? Where did Naruto first take you?"

"Ichiraku Ramen."

"See what I mean? Cheap dates already lend to disaster."

"Ino, don't be so rude to Hinata. I'm sure they do more than that."

"Actually that's where we usually go. The only other places we frequent are his room, the park or the training fields. Overall, he tends to fall asleep a lot so I just bring a book to read when I'm with him just in case."

"Hinata, doesn't that ever bother you? I mean, surely you get bored?"

Hinata smiled softly as she recalled the many times she would sneak a glance at his sleeping form. "Not at all. When he's near, it makes me warm and happy. For me, just being by him like that is good enough."

The words plucked a chord of inspiration at Sakura's heart. It was something she would carry with her for the day because to her, being with Sasuke was all that mattered.

"Well, whatever. But just remember Sakura, watch for the signs on your date."

"Signs?"

"You know…the signs that really tell you what a guy is after."

"If you're insinuating that Sasuke-kun is that type of person then you'll be sorely disappointed."

"Just remember, everything he does and everywhere he takes you will give you all the information you need to know."

"Now you're just messing with my head."

She winked. "It's what our clan does best."

"Okay, missy. Out of the room. I need to get dressed before I head off."

"Fine. Hinata, let's go prepare the ice cream and chocolate. I'm sure she'll be crying her eyes out by the end of the day when this whole thing ends in heartache."

She frowned when Ino made it a point to exit her place with the last word.

"It won't!" she yelled at the slammed door.

Ino's heeds of warning were suppressed as she rushed to get dressed. She loved Sasuke and as Hinata put in words, she would be elated enough to just be at his side. It was what she had always dreamed of and there was no reason to let their time go to waste simply because he was not the ideal romantic every girl wanted. Wherever he took her, she would enjoy it to its fullest.

Her leisure stroll to the designated rendezvous point was filled with mental words of encouragement, light breathing and her daily pep-talk. She was determined to make the most of this rare event. But by the time she saw the familiar spiky black hair, the anxiety returned. It was further exalted when he swished around to reveal that this meeting had nothing to do with business.

"U-um, g-good afternoon, Sasuke-kun."

It was their first outing together. And despite the earlier internal pep-talk, she did want a little more from him. Not much, but maybe a 'Good afternoon to you too', 'How are you today?' or 'You look nice' would have made her swoon or at least calmed her nerves.

"Ah."

She waited for more but nothing came forth. Maybe it wasn't at all what she envisioned.

"Um, so what are we…"

"Our first location is southwest of here by a quarter of a mile. We need to leave now or we'll be late."

"A-ah, yes." So it was a mission. Well, why should she be surprised?

Sasuke led the way in a steady pace. When Sakura clasped her hands together and sadly looked over at the nearby stream, he reprimanded himself. He hadn't meant for the words to come out like that or to treat this outing like he would any mission. He sighed. It was never easy to talk to anyone outside his family. He begrudgingly opened his mouth.

"So…" he cleared his throat to erase the surprisingly squeaky voice that escaped. "So, how has your medical training been?"

"Oh…um, it's been fine. I'm interning more now so that I'll be a fully registered medical-nin in just a couple of years."

"That's good. It will be beneficial for our team if your skill level increases."

"I'm sorry. I'll work harder to achieve more at a quicker rate."

"No, I just meant that any skills the team gains will prove useful."

"I promise I'll be useful to you, Sasuke-kun."

"I didn't...that's not what I…you look nice," he quickly amended. If there was no point in salvaging the conversation then he would take his mother's old advice about a woman and compliment her looks.

"Oh, t-thank you."

It was a painful walk. She knew he was forcing the conversation, and a part of her wondered why. It was almost as if the _whole_ situation was an obligatory task assigned to him.

"This is the place."

"This place?" Her heart swooned at the large building and she smiled at the prospect of this outing being quite possibly more. But as she followed him into the theater, a few indications gave her the impression that this movie was not at all what one would anticipate on a first date. There were mostly men, all between their ages and Kakashi's. In fact, she could count the number of women in one hand. Some other oddities included the looks the men gave her, the familiar katakana on their shirts and a few children off in the corner snickering about having bypassed security. What kind of movie was this?

Sasuke said nothing to her as they took their seats. He was aware of Sakura's curiosity of their environment and had become curious himself in his own analysis. Something about the whole situation put him on guard.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"What movie are we going to watch?"

He sat further back in his chair as the lights dimmed more. "Icha Icha Paradise."

It took less than ten minutes for the two to catch on to the movie's premise. And by the end of the first act, they were as enthralled by the performance as the other spectators, albeit not for the same reasons.

_Hitoshi, I can't…"_

_It's okay, just spread them a little wider. _

Was this really happening? Was he really seeing what was on the screen? A mild panic attack hit him as he surveyed the audience behind him. Perhaps this was just one scene. Every sappy romance movie had the obligatory sex scene. He could stomach it.

_Please, Hitoshi, I don't know what I want. I just…I..._

_Calm down, Izumi._

But the scenes never let up. It was a constant repetition. The male and female talked, they shared chemistry, one conversation led to kissing and the next thing he knew they were having sex. What the hell was the plot anyway? Sasuke looked to the rest of the audience and realized why everything seemed so peculiar. Two boys began to blow whistles as the female lead had once again abandoned her conveniently wet blouse. As they flailed about in glee to the current development of the story, he caught glimpses of the katakana characters he saw entering the theater. It was the exact same logo that was plastered in the cover of his sensei's novel. And it was then he realized like an idiot what had happened in the transaction earlier that week. Kakashi had recommended a movie _he_ would watch alone.

Sasuke grumpily leaned on one propped hand.

_Hitoshi, I..._

_Just hold on a little while longer. I'm almost there._

A few more moans and grunts echoed in the theater until the sounds of wheels moving across the floor and furniture being annihilated ended another over the top sex scene. When the woman had stretched her legs wider, he blushed and obscured his vision before looking over to Sakura who was still stuck in the same shocked expression from the first act. He was pretty sure her brain had shut down by now. And he knew he should have led her out of the theater—taken her hand in his so they could run for their lives before irreparable damage was dealt. But his brain had long since ceased to function, so he sat quietly in his seat and endured the excruciating next hour and a half. It was only when the characters and story reached their final climax that he received his own relief. The audience whooped and applauded loudly as the credits rolled before hastily exiting the theater.

The two sat silently in their seats, minds raped of all sanity.

"That was an…interesting film, I think."

"Mmm."

"W-well, at least they got a happy ending, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Mmm."

Sakura played with the strands of her hair a little while longer before voicing the thoughts they both carried.

"Do you want to…"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

She wanted to say something as he walked her away from the theater. But what words did she have to offer? Never in her life did she expect that her Sasuke was the type of person who enjoyed such sexually graphic material. The thought ended when he cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"A-are you hungry?"

"A little. Yes."

"There is a place not too far from here where we can eat."

The movie may have been a huge catastrophe but the date was far from over. This was nothing a quiet dinner and some light conversation couldn't cure. He recalled the izakaya district Naruto and Teuchi spoke of; it would be the perfect establishment to offer the ambience he needed to turn this date around.

"Sasuke-kun, which one?"

He patted the back of his pants only to realize that the notes from earlier were missing. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just um…" He didn't recall the names of any specific restaurant the two were arguing about. What were they going on about? "Furin? No that's not right. Purin? That doesn't sound right either," he whispered.

"Sasuke-kun? Is everything okay? Are we lost?"

"No, not at all. Actually, it's um…" his eyes scanned the area and found a building with bright purple neon signs. He instantly recalled such a description from Naruto and the katakana _Purinsu_ was sounding oddly familiar. "It's right over there."

The shoji door slid open after a few tugs and the two moved through the noren to enter the establishment. It was their lightning quick reflexes that allowed them to dodge the first oncoming bottle.

Sakura pinched her nose from the foul odor of alcohol and smoke in the air. At the theater, she said nothing to save herself from the situation. But this place was bordering dangerous.

"Sasuke-kun? I'm not sure about this place."

Naruto had mentioned something about it being slightly rowdy. But it couldn't be that bad for an izakaya. "It's fine. Let's just find a table."

Being ignored by him was something she had grown accustomed to. It should not have rendered her into any state of perplexity.

"May I take your orders you two…ah!"

There was nothing professional at all about the service they received. The waitress was wearing fairly revealing attire and flirting openly with the men who made every effort to touch her in inappropriate places.

"Now, now boys. Calm down. I'm working right now."

Sakura gulped as the men's leers on her were soon accompanied by slimy smiles. And when one older man opened his soiled mouth to give her a grin, she gagged mentally before sinking away into her table.

"Excuse me, can we please order our drinks now?" Sasuke's impatient finger tapped the table incessantly.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. Be right back."

"Wait! I didn't even tell you…" she was no longer in earshot. "…what I wanted." He sighed heavily before leaning on the table.

"Um, Sasuke-kun. About this place…I…uh…"

"Let's just wait for our food."

"Oh, okay."

She folded her arms neatly in her lap, giving Sasuke the silence he demanded. As she flinched from the sounds of stomping feet and loud cheering men, she couldn't help but think back to Ino's advice. What exactly _did_ he have in mind when he brought her to these places? Maybe there was some type of analysis she could do to interpret his methodology for dating.

"Here you go."

The waitress returned with two small trays of cups.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you," they both replied simultaneously.

Perhaps she should have stopped to use common sense, or at least offered a sniff at her drink. But almost as quickly as it entered her mouth, did she fight the irresistible desire to spew the contents. Sakura's tongue and throat burned from the sensation. She needed water, milk, _something_ fast. She turned to Sasuke who was as stoic as ever. Did he actually like it? She never pegged Sasuke to be a fan of sake. But the evening was revealing much about her teammate that she wasn't aware of before.

"Are you two ready to order?"

Sasuke's sake remained lodged in his mouth. The stench was fresh in his mind, the taste was utterly repulsive and he knew he should have swallowed to get it over with, but he didn't think he would be able to stomach any food if he had downed it in one go.

"Sir?"

With cheeks full of liquid, he did the only thing he knew to do and pointed to the first item on the menu.

"Very well. And you miss?"

Sakura mimicked his actions.

"Very well, I'll be back with your food shortly."

After mustering the courage to swallow, the two sat uncomfortably amidst the loud noises that surrounded them.

"This place is…um…unique, isn't it?"

"Ah."

"I think it's…kind of nice in its own way."

"Ah."

"Heh, um…well it is a lively place. I think it has a lot of energy to it."

"Ah."

He berated himself for not engaging with her attempts at a nice conversation. But at the moment, the loud pounding noises from nearby tables and the growing pain in his head were sure to lead to an outburst had he decided to indulge her.

"I…I have to go to the bathroom."

When he disappeared for longer than she hoped, her inner musings concluded that perhaps this was his attempt at an escape. He wouldn't be back. She could tell that throughout the night, he was almost forcing himself to follow through the date. It was almost as if the whole idea was something set up for him. And her eyebrow twitched when she thought if perhaps her other teammates and captain had forced him to tote her around for the day. If so, they were a cruel bunch and her fist would gladly show them the gratitude they deserved.

Her anxiety was squelched the moment spiky hair juggled through the crowd and back to the table.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

His pale skin indicated anything but; yet the matter remained untouched as the food arrived at the table.

"Here you go. If you need anything else, please let me know."

When he pointed at the item on the menu, he hadn't bothered to know what it was he actually ordered. Sakura looked to be experiencing the same dilemma as her fork remained hesitant to touch the dish.

"Well, I think the food is equally unique. Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"A-ah."

Sakura's deformed fish head was looking much more appetizing to him at the moment. Although he was never fearful of spicy foods, something about the quantity of peppers used to garnish the dish had him cautious of diving right in to the meal.

After a lengthy pause, they gave their thanks for the meal and immediately began consuming. Two bites in, and both were frozen with silverware hanging from their mouths.

Sakura's high-pitched squeak was the first voice to break the silence. "It's a little salty." Her lungs gave in and coughs ensued soon after.

Sasuke's mouth remained shut tight. The heat from the pork and vegetables was already burning down his throat. His eyes began to water from the pressure and his hand subsequently shot out to the nearest glass on the table. But the sake was not a welcomed visitor in his mouth. And the unrelenting force of the hot peppers coupled with the alcohol gave way to his own struggle for air.

"Sasuke-kun," Her coughs interrupted the words trying to form. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…" some stray juices penetrated his throat, fueling the pain even more.

"Hang on; let me see if they have milk here." She squeezed through the crowds of cheering men. But before she could find an available attendant, her body was hurled against the wall and chilled sake was splashed over her chest.

"Miss, we're so sorry! We didn't mean to get so rough. Here let us get that for you."

His unsteady balance and slurred words caused her to flinch back. "No, it's fine. It'll dry off soon."

"Hey, it's alright. Not a problem."

Her jaw dropped when his hands reached out to pat her chest dry.

"See? All better now."

She knew he was purposely invading her body with the accompanied snickers from him and his crew. Fed up with everything, she vented her anger with her patented punch. And the man went soaring through the air before landing harshly outside.

"Young lady! We do not tolerate violence in here!"

"But you tolerate _this_?" She pointed to the half drunken men loitering about.

"Well this _is_ a predominantly male club, miss."

Was it really? She didn't have time to ponder on the matter as her date's hand reached out to her arm.

"We apologize for the disruption. I've left our payment on the table."

"Very well. Thank you. Please visit us soon."

After being dragged out of the restaurant, she gave space to Sasuke as he led her away from the club.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just…"

"You were just defending yourself. It's fine."

"But it's…I…"

"Forget about it."

No words could repair the damage from the night. Perhaps the whole thing was indeed one giant mistake. Sasuke's head fell low in defeat. He couldn't blame her for wanting to leave. This was probably the single worst experience in her life—her date, an even bigger disappointment. Maybe he just wasn't capable of bringing her happiness. But the idea of other men moving in to show him up, to show her what a real date was about, stopped that line of thought. It was not something he would tolerate. This night was far from over. He would not let this date end in complete disaster.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He grabbed her hand and began a hasty sprint.

"What's wrong? Where are we going in such a hurry?"

This was his last chance at giving Sakura the night she deserved.

"Why are we here?"

Sasuke looked to and fro at the cluster of hotel chains in the vicinity. Ryokan, minshuku, capsule hotels…but the one the ramen lady mentioned was nowhere around. According to his research, it was located across a red bridge and maple tree, and so his eyes darted around to find this elusive lodging.

"Sasuke-kun?"

What was it the woman mentioned? Something of a hotel of love, romance or other. His eyes zipped through several hotel signs and eventually settled on a building right across the red bridge. The building's construction was very modern, not something he found in most hotels. And while every other hotel had bright lights to illuminate the exterior, this one carried only a few lanterns. The entrance bore a large sign with katakana characters and he realized then he had found the hotel the woman mentioned in her ramblings. With some luck, they could reserve a tea room and he could salvage his date along with a little piece of his pride.

Sakura frowned in response to Sasuke's hasty pull of her arm. The building gave off a strange vibe, one that made her even more uncomfortable than the tavern.

"Can I help you two?"

"Yes. We would like to reserve a tea room, assuming there is a vacancy."

"Tea room, sir?"

"Yes, I was told that you have those here."

The lady's frown slowly turned into a smile of which neither of the two was made comfortable.

"Sir, I assure you that we have everything needed to cater to every clientele's specific tastes and requests. Now as for yours…" Her thin fingers slid down the long list in her clipboard until it stopped near the bottom. "Ah ha! As a matter of fact, we have a room available that is close to what you are seeking. I can even have the staff set it up with all the necessities."

"We'll take it."

"Very well. I understand your urgency. My staff will work twice as fast to set it up in just a short time. In the meantime, you can wait in the lobby with your…associate."

"Associate?" She turned her head to Sasuke for clarification only to find him retreating to the corridor wall. "Sasuke-kun, why were we in such a hurry to get here?"

"Hmm? Oh, no reason. I just thought we should get a move on."

Her head fell in disappointment. Why did it seem as if he was dragging himself throughout the entire night? It was almost as if he wanted the night to be over with.

The two stood in silence until an assistant appeared and guided them through several hallways and into their room.

"We apologize for the wait. Your room has been prepared to perfection for you, sir."

"Thank you."

Sakura gulped nervously when he locked the door behind them. The anxiety increased the further she delved into the room and inspected her environment. This was not sitting well with her at all. It was too dim to make out the pattern of the curtains; there were various props laid out strategically around the room—none of which were there to ensure they were enjoying a traditional tea ceremony.

The lighting was set to illuminate the dark room into a reddish tint. The walls were decorated with several fans and scrolls of plum trees. The patterns of the mock shoji walls left her mesmerized as did the minimal lights from the lanterns placed strategically around the room. There was nothing accidental about anything. Only one kind of couple ever visited these types of places. She should have realized it from the start.

Her fingers gently grazed the smooth fabric of an exquisite kimono. It was covered in a dark blue; the red patterned obi set was the only relief. She swallowed nervously. Now the events throughout the day made so much sense to her—the erotic movie, the offering of alcohol and the rush to the hotel. Sasuke had only one thing in mind when he asked for her company in the evening. She gripped the kimono tightly before her resolve took control. A harsh breeze made its way through the open window, carrying with it Hinata's whispers of wisdom. If this was the only way she could make Sasuke happy, if this was the only way she could get close to him, then there was no turning back. Eyes shyly peaked over at her comrade as he lazily sat on the edge of the bed. One hand worked its way to loosen the tie and top buttons of his shirt. He was ready for her, as was she for him. And so long as she was with him, it would be enough to make her happy.

Without making her absence known, she disappeared behind a shoji room divider.

Sasuke nervously sat on the bed. This wasn't at all what he planned. There was something terribly wrong. A cold shiver had already traveled up his spine the moment he stepped foot into the hotel. But his instincts were overshadowed by his desperate need to compensate for the disasters Sakura had to endure throughout the night. So he ignored the dim lighting in the room. He ignored the exotic bedspread on the futon. He ignored the sensual aromas that wafted in the air as well as the hypnotizing designs of the shoji doors. But the more he tried to bury it, the more it unearthed itself. And his suspicions were finally confirmed by the brochure that rested on the kotatsu. The hotel's name and logo were plastered right in the middle and along with it, information regarding their location. His jaw dropped, head following suit. Nothing about the day was going right. Everything was a catastrophe and if there was any glimmer of hope to a relationship between the two, it was surely squelched by now.

The room was suddenly too hot. He undid the tops of his buttons and tie before he buried his head in his hands. There was no way to save face now. And it wasn't until hands wrapped tightly around his waist and a pair of lips tickled his neck that his body jolted back to reality.

"Sakura?" It was the kimono he glanced at earlier that first caught his attention.

His worries were ignored as she buried her head further into his neck, one hand sneaking its way into his shirt.

"Is this what you want, Sasuke-kun?"

The warmth of her kisses along his exposed shoulder gave weight to his eyelids. The room before him disappeared, his resolve tiptoeing close behind.

"If it's with you, it's okay with me."

Soft puffs of breaths blew into his ear, legs circled around his waist, the lingering hand dove deeper into his shirt and when he opened his eyes once more, bright green eyes shone through the darkness of the room.

"As long as you're happy, Sasuke-kun, I am too."

It would have been so easy to just give in—to allow her whatever freedom she desired on him. But the girl didn't realize how true those words were for him as well. And there was no way the Sakura he knew would be happy with this kind of lifestyle. Everything about this was wrong.

He redirected his focus to steel his determination. "No, this isn't what I want."

"Eh?"

"And it's not what you want either."

She fell back on the bed, a feeling of dejection washing over her. "You don't want to? Am I not attractive enough?"

If only she could see herself now. Long creamy legs exposed, a half fallen kimono revealing delectable neck and shoulders, long pink hair cascading down around her elegantly framed face and eyes illuminated by the nearby lanterns. To him, she would always be the epitome of exquisite and this moment, a permanent memory in his heart.

"That's not it. Far from it."

"Then what is it? I mean, this is what you want, right?"

"No, it isn't." He stood up and began a hasty pace around the room.

"Then I don't get it. I mean, this is what you've been leading up to, isn't it? You've been wanting to just rush through the date. I mean, the signs were there and now this place. Is it…I mean…did you have someone else in mind? Was I just a second choice?"

"You were never a second choice, Sakura."

"Then what is it? Tell me!"

His body bounced from the heavy plump onto the bed. When silence ensued, he swallowed hard and concealed his face from her view. After one deep breath, he erupted.

"This is all the dobe's fault! And Kakashi; I won't forgive him either."

She blinked from the outburst. "Huh?"

"I mean, it was supposed to be a simple date. We were going to watch a movie, eat at a nice restaurant and enjoy some tea. But no, I had to go and take advice from those fucking morons. I mean, I should have just gone with my instincts. Instead, I listened to that stupid Kakashi who said this movie was good, and that dumbass who suggested some type of izakaya, and…then that ramen lady said something about a kaiseki in some hotel of romance or something and…I don't even fucking know anymore. I wanted this night to be perfect for you but instead…it's just a disaster and I...I-I'm so sorry, Sakura."

He waited for anything she had in store for him. He was prepared for a mortified outburst, a slap on the face or a gentle hand on his shoulder as reassurance that everything was fine. Even a smile, indicating that she enjoyed the time regardless and that being with him was more than enough would have sufficed. But all he received was her back and shaking form. He never expected that his first attempt in a date would already lead her to tears.

"Sakura, please don't cry."

"I can't help it."

"I promise, I never meant for any of this to…"

But his words fell short when she rolled onto her back, stomach clutched.

"Are you…laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun! It's just…when you said Kakashi and movie…I was just picturing his book and…and of course Naruto would suggest a sake bar and…and you thought romance hotel and love hotel were the same thing and…"

Sakura's face turned a different red. He was sure the lighting had nothing to do with it.

"Oh my…I can't believe Kakashi would think you'd like Icha Ich…"

"It's not funny Sakura! The whole thing was just…"

Her laughter overshadowed his angry yells and pout.

"And I was actually worried! I tried to go along with it even at the bar…"

She began to roll on the bed, her breaths becoming strained.

"And you have no idea how hard it was just now to see you…"

He continued his rant to no avail. Her body continued its convulsions. But the more he thought about it, the less he worried. Looking back at it all, he supposed it was rather humorous. And had it happened to the dobe, there was no doubt that a smirk would be accompanying his friend's anguish.

"Okay, I suppose it is a bit humorous."

"Humorous? Sasuke-kun, it's…it's funny as hell!"

He frowned. Perhaps his vocabulary was now finding a way into Sakura's textbooks.

A finger wiped away several stray tears. "It's so hard to believe. I can't believe you would actually take those people's advice on our first date."

"Well, I didn't really know what to do. I mean, I've never been on a date before so…" his shy blush grew in tandem with her smile. "Well, I haven't."

"Me neither. And that's fine with me. Sasuke-kun, I don't need anything extravagant. I was serious. Just being with you is enough."

"But I wanted this to be special for you."

"And you think a fancy tearoom, expensive food and outings will make it special?"

"Well, I mean…"

"Sasuke-kun, it's special because it's us. It's the people you're with and the memories you make together. What you do together isn't as important as the fact that you are together when you do it."

If he had bothered less with details , the night would have consisted of a simple dinner and a walk in the park. Perhaps that would have sufficed more because Sakura was right; it didn't take much to make him happy. It was just being with her.

When she finally settled from the laughter he laid his head beside her, and the two stared up at the hanging lanterns above.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you think having sex on a swivel chair is even practical?"

It took only two seconds for him to fully register the question and the origins of the topic. He made no effort to stifle his chuckles. "Sakura…"

"What? I'm just saying that had to be awkward to film. And I'm pretty sure the thing was broken anyway. I mean, they just kept on bouncing back and forth on the broken support and rolling across the office from all the movements. I'm surprised there was any opportunity at all for him to do anything."

It was his turn to clutch his stomach.

"Seriously, though. Even the actors looked like they were trying hard not to laugh. It was pretty lame."

"It was definitely a film made for the fans."

"You mean like Kakashi-sensei, right?"

The two accidentally bumped heads from the laughter that ensued upon conjuring the image of Kakashi and an unknown lover engaging in awkward swivel chair sex.

"You know, that movie was actually enjoyable."

"Enjoyable?"

"Well, from a purely comedic perspective, yes."

"I have been completely scarred for life."

"Don't be. It's always best to laugh off a horribly made movie."

"Perhaps. But you know what else was comedic?"

"What's that?"

"Your fist…in that drunken guy's face at the bar."

"A girl has to be able to protect herself in all situations. I was just defending my rights as a woman."

"So you were."

"And what about you and that fish face you made?"

"What fish face?"

She sucked in air and puffed her cheeks. "I thought something was funny. You were totally put off by that alcohol!"

"Believe me, that was just half the problem."

"Yeah, never knew a katon user to dislike spicy foods."

"I have a limit to my tolerance."

"Honestly, I thought you were about to unleash a katon back there. Your face was so red!"

"Must you tease me so much?"

"Yes! But you know the funniest thing ever about tonight?"

"What?"

"The look on your face when I tried to seduce you."

"Excuse me?"

"You were totally falling for it!"

"Was not, I was just caught off guard…and a bit tense."

"Something else was too."

"Hey, enough. And on that note, these incidents do not leave us two."

"Aww, but I wanted to share this with Ino and Hinata."

"No. I will not have that dobe humiliating me and using this as blackmail for the rest of my life."

She stuck her tongue out. "Fine. I'm going to change back into my clothes, then."

The feeling from earlier returned. He knew that was her way of ending the night. He would have to take her home soon. But a part of him yelled for him to do something, to make it better. There had to be some way for them to…

"Well, I'm ready to go."

"Uh…Sakura?"

"What's wrong?"

"Do you…do you want to go for a walk or something before we go home?"

"I…sure. That's fine."

The walk was a much needed salvation. Everything about their environment outside was perfect. The moon was glowing brightly, the stars twinkling to complement the scenery. And as he walked alongside her in amicable silence, as he gathered his courage and intertwined his hand with hers, he thought of how perfect this was. This was the night he wanted to give her. Damn his brother for being right.

"The moon is awfully bright tonight, isn't it?"

"It's a clear sky. That's why."

"It's beautiful."

"Ah," he sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wish I could have given you this sooner. I'm sure you would have enjoyed the night more this way."

"It's okay. I still enjoyed my time with you despite it all."

He rolled his eyes at her failed attempt to cheer him up. "It was a horrible date and you know it."

"Not at all." She leaned onto his chest and rubbed her head. "I'm with you, after all. Being beside you like this, holding you like this…I've always dreamed of it. I've always wished for it."

"Sakura, next time I promise that it will be better. I'll make sure of it."

"Next time?"

"I…uh…well, I mean I just thought that…well…that we could try it again. If that's okay with you, that is…but we don't have to—"

"Next time."

Her smile melted his heart once more. "Next weekend. It's a promise."

"Deal."

The walk home was nothing glamorous, spectacular, eventful or even riddled with dialogue. It was simply a couple enjoying a night stroll, hand in hand. But for the two, it was nothing short of perfect.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

Story Notes:

1. There was a bit of word play fun earlier in the story. Naruto mentioned Fuuin (Seal). When Sasuke was reading signs, he forgot the word and mistook it as Furin (wind chime) and Purin (Pudding, which is coincidentally a dessert Naruto brought up in the conversation). Purinsu (Prince) is also a play on mispronunciation and spelling in katakana. Hence the confusion when he couldn't find the place.

2. Ayame said the hotel was nicknamed the "Romance Hotel." Sasuke mistook this as "Love hotel" when he saw the building's katakana. It is a very intimate place where people usually go in to screw around, no questions asked.

3. There are many types of izakaya, cabaret and clubs. Clubs in Japan can be a bit different than other countries in that they're not always loud music and hangouts. They sometimes cater to one specific group and are often very adult oriented. The tavern/club they visited was a mostly male-geared hangout. They can be VERY rowdy and filled with perverts. Although women are sometimes not forbidden from entering, don't expect anything to cater to them.

Easter Eggs:

1. The Room: A horrible movie my friend made me watch. The awkward sex scene Sasuke and Sakura watched along with Sakura's bit about it being comedic nonetheless is a response to that. (As well as a reference to the actual Icha Icha movie made according to the first film of the series).  
2. Sims: Itachi makes a remark about Sasuke practicing his romance in front of a mirror and "raising his charisma". This is a small gag on a feature in the game where you can do just that with your characters.  
3. Old Yeller: The boy holding his puppy is a reference to this movie. It's so sad. :(  
4. Prince: The name of an actual male club. It's really not a place for the faint of heart.  
5. Skyrim: There is a line that speaks of it being pointless to remain in one place after stealth is exposed. This a reference to Skyrim in which it would be unwise to remain in a certain area once you realize enemies have detected your presence and you are no longer 'hidden'.

* * *

~IceHaze


End file.
